Ep. 3: Your Souls, Please!
is the third episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the first part of a two-part story involving the battle with the Key Jester. Synopsis Daigo is brought in to help Shoji and Kazu after a girl accuses them of hurting her little brother attacked by a Gorma Minion. Plot In the city, Kazu is driving a convertible as Shoji drives by asking if he considers that driving as he passes him on a motorcycle. Taking the challenge, Kazu zooms past his teammate as the two continue racing with alternate means and music. Elsewhere, a boy named Masao is being criticized for not doing his homework by his sister Kaori and standing out in the hallway; sick of her scorn, Masao runs away from her until he crosses the street right where Shoji and Kazu were racing, forcing them to swerve around them. They both ask if he's OK but Masao stares at them blankly while Shoji criticizes Kazu's way of driving as showing off before Kaori runs and asks if Masao is OK and attacking the two older men for nearly hitting her little brother, asking them to apologize; Shoji offers apology and she asks their name and address, stating that he may be alright now but in case there's a problem later; Shoji considers the means mean, but the girl looks at them making them give up the information. Elsewhere, a strange man on roller blades skates through the city, he has keys all over his body while proclaiming that keys can open up anything. Spying a house, the man approaches Masao, showing him a key that opens up the closed door of people's souls, deciding to do while changing into his true form as the Gorma Minion Key Jester. Ripping off the sheets, he uses a red key that opens Masao's body, revealing a glowing ball that Key Jester takes before his sister Kaori knocks if he's alright; the Gorma Minion disappears but his sister discovers that he can't move after the attack. The next day at a hair salon, Kazu compliments a woman's hair as the phone rings for him; pardoning the woman for his absence, he responds, learning that it's the girl from previously who summons him and Shoji to the hospital. Shoji yells at Kaori asking if this was their fault, but she states it has to be since he's shocked from the accident. The doctor states the he doesn't believe Masao's comatose state is their fault but states for the last few days, there are quite a few children like this and there is no cause. The sister continues to accuse Shoji and Kazu and yells at them to fix him. As they leave the hospital, Kazu wonders what they can do about this; Shoji states to keep between them that he doesn't believe it's their fault since there's no reason the Dairanger could hurt a child; yet Kazu states that they know there are more children like this that makes him worried. As they continue to walk, the two become pursued until a door opens in a car and it takes it over, driving to run the two Dairanger over as it chases them through the streets as they wonder what's going on; the car backs up and tries to hit them again, throwing Kazu into a trash barrel and Shoji causing the culprit a jerk. But when he looks inside, all Shoji sees is a dwarf doll, who yells at him to not underestimate it for being a doll before latching onto Shoji's face to strangle him! The doll runs away as Shoji searches for Kazu, who barely escapes from the trash. Later at headquarters, Shoji tries to make the other Dairanger believe him, with them not believing that a doll believing them, yet without Kazu's backing due to his trash incident. Shoji blames the Gorma for the attack but wonders if anyone believes him; Rin claims it probably was a prank as Ryo wonders that if this was the Gorma, they would be fighting dolls. Still not believing them, Rin tells Shoji and Kazu to fight the dolls on their own; but Kazu brings up the car attacking them to confirm the action. Kaku leaves as Ryo and Rin likewise follow; the duo stuck with Daigo in the headquarters. Shoji tells Daigo to leave if he doesn't believe either, but Shishiranger offers his assistance, believing that they should investigate even if one person saw it, making Shoji emotional. At an arena watched by the metal orbs, Key Jester is approached by the Gorma Triumvirate, with Zydos asking what happened and Gara stating his mission is to merely steal souls, not play with dolls. Shadam calls the Dairanger amateurs but that Kaku is behind them and that if he gets wind, their plan will fail. Gara tells Key Jester to stick to the plan, which the Gorma Minion agrees to. Later, Shoji questions Kaori if anything strange happened the previous night involving dolls; while Kazu wonders if something bigger is happening. The sister wonders if this is their excuse of getting out of their problems while stating nothing strange happened and that Masao's condition is their fault. Shoji and Kazu leave while Daigo wonders what those two did to her brother and asks, the girl starting to tear up while telling him. The girl explains that her mother and father are on a business trip and if her brother isn't better by the time they return, she won't know what to do. Suddenly, Daigo hears a child cry out as Key Jester attacks them, stealing their soul as Shishiranger and the sister spot him and force him on the run. Suddenly, more dolls appear attacking Daigo and Kaori, forcing Shishiranger to protect Kaori as one lassos them and they continue to attack with knives. A car suddenly appears nearly running Daigo and Kaori over as the dolls are summoned by another doll and they all drive away manically. At a restaurant with Kazu, Shoji realizes the dolls were probably remote controlled and they shouldn't even worry about them, Kazu confirming they should just relax. At the same time, Daigo and Kaori continue to run as they find the car the dolls were driving; Shishiranger tells Kaori to stay behind but she wishes to follow, the two continuing their pursuit as they hear about someone yelling about the fun of doing bad things. and discover a building filled with sentient dolls singing as Key Jester cuddles his dolls; Daigo recognizing him as he implants another soul into a doll making it come to life singing of the fun of doing bad things. A dwarf doll realizes there are intruders and hits Daigo and Kaori with a barrel as Key Jester states they rarely have visitors there; Daigo asks what he's doing and the Gorma Minion states he uses souls as energy to animate his dolls before asking for their souls Daigo attacks the strange humanoid being knocked away before he changes to his Gorma Minion form, forcing Shishiranger to transform. Key Jester throws out his "Infernal Skeleton Key", firing keys from his chest throwing the Dairanger into boxes and barrels before using the Key Claws on his head to chop metal towers to try and attack Daigo and throws him out of the building. He fights with a giant key with Shishiranger trying to attack back but being deflected away as Kaori becomes chased by a squad of Cotporos. Daigo contacts Kaku who soon contacts the other Dairanger; while Kaori continues to run from the minions, trying to avoid being captured as Shishiranger fights to rescue her. The Gorma Triumvirate soon attack with Zydos and Shadam capturing him and Gara slapping him about and tossing him away towards Zydos, who kicks him into Shadam's mouth beams before he's struck down by more Cotporos. Without warning, Key Jester captures Kaori as he asks the Triumvirate if he shall steal her soul, placing the red key into her chest and grabbing it out of her body before dropping her from a cliff, forcing Daigo to rescue her and come to her aid. The other Dairanger soon rush to assist but Key Jester and the Triumvirate escape, leaving them with Daigo as he yells for Kaori to revive and he suddenly punches Shoji and Kazu, asking them where they were when he needed them, confusing Ryo and Rin! Shishiranger continues to try and comfort the prone body of Kaori, his face seething with anger as he carries her soulless body away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kaori: *Masao: *Doctor: *Customer: *Barbershop Employee: Notes *'Viewership': 8.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura